trying times part 2
by redheadcutie14
Summary: find out who the new kid is and why alice dosnt like him best if you read trying times by Stargirl888 /u/2066974/
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- this is my first time doing this ao i dont know exactly what to do.

JENPOV

I was sitting in science trying to pretend like I was paying attention when in walks the hottest boy I have EVER seen!!! The principal walked in behind him. He said, " Bonjour class, this is François, he is visiting from France. He knows little to no English, so, Jenny would you mind being his tour guide and translating for him?" I nodded quickly clearing the books off the table next to me. " Bonjour François, je m'appel Jenny. Je serais votre guide…" I stopped suddenly after realizing that as he walked toward me, there should be a sound. A heart beat. I sat thro science more still then I should have. The facts kept going around in my head. Perfect pasty pale white skin, no heart, and brilliant golden eyes… " Omigod!!" I exclaimed in the middle of class. Their goes trying to fit in. my teacher looked at me with concern while the rest of the class just looked at me. I saw a smirk find then leave François face too fast for any human to see. A cold white triangle hit my hand the second the class looked away. It said-  
I am pretty sure you figured out what I am, I know what you are. Eat with me during lunch. Oh and yes I speak English. And latin, French, Spanish…  
Wow! Another vampire??? I can't wait to tell Ali……… what is she doing here?? She delivered three nocks to the door. My teacher got up and walked across the room. As he opened the door, all the rest of the kids flew out of the class as fast as they could. Alice grabbed my wrist as if she was afraid I would run away. " You are singed out for the rest of the day." she said pulling me out the double doors. As we got in her yellow porch we said nothing. When we got home she led me to my room and said "Jenny, we don't have many rules here. And the ones we have you have followed, for the most part. But this is the BIGEST rule and you MUST follow it!!! Do you under stand me???" I nodded fast urging her to continue. What did I do??? "François is dangerous! He is an evil vampire and no daughter, adopted or otherwise, will have any affiliations with such a……….. boy." I thought for a minute before I said " but Alice, he has golden eyes, he's good like us." That was it. Alice snapped!!! Not bad. Next thing I knew, she was rolling on the ground, holding her sides in laughter. "Honey," She said after she composed her self, not ALL animal-eating vampires are good." "What makes him so bad" I asked. " Nothing you need to worry about. It doesn't change the fact that you are not to be involved with him for ANY reason!" I opened my mouth to state the matter of me being his tour guide. When she said " I talked to your principle already, Maya Sanders will be his guild" that was the end of that. She got up and hugged me whispering in my ear " be good, please?" I was good, for a week. Then "IT" happened.

APOV

It has been about a week since I talked to Jenny. She has been great! So I decided to take her shopping!!! I was making finale preparations when Jenny's future disappeared. I checked the clock, 2:45 she must have gotten in the car with Nessie. Her future always disappears when she's with Nessie. 15 minutes latter Nessie came in and left to find an animal before I had a chance to stop her. I assumed Jenny had gone with her. When she got back, I asked her, "Nessie, where is Jenny?" She didn't respond for a second, she looked like she was trying to remember, "Auntie, she said you picked her up." What?? "What was her reason?" I asked as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "She told me you were taking her dress shopping for homecoming next week." That's it!! I knew instantly who she was with. The only thing that could willingly keep me from seeing them. The only 'person' she was forbid to see. With not knowing where she was, the only thing I could do is wait, scared out of my wits. Next thing I know, Nessie was on my lap and jasper was by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the wait  
JASPOV  
I was in my office when suddenly; I felt a bolt of fear from both my beautiful wife and niece, mixed with anger and regret coming from Alice. Before I thought twice, I was downstairs. " what's the matter? What happened??" Alice wouldn't say anything so I turned to Nessie and shouted, "show me!" I could tell I scared her. She put her hand on my arm and showed me her being terrified just a second ago. " I am so sorry Nessie," I said, taking her into my arms. "Please, just show me." She placed her hand back on my shoulder and showed her talk with Jenny, her talk with Alice and then when I came down she took her hand off my arm. I felt furry cast over my body. We awaited her return. Nessie was asleep on my lap when their was a knock at the door. Alice and I exchanged a glance. I was afraid to answer the door. I have seen enough CSI episodes. The person disappears then an officer shows up at the parents house so that they could, shudder, identify the body. Another knock at the door made me hand Nessie to Alice. I walked to the door, and after unlocking and opining it, I saw a girl and a man walking from the house. "Jenny?" I asked, but then who is the man? "Dad??"

NPOV  
I woke up shaking. Where was I? I looked around. Auntie Alice was holding me, shaking violently. " Alice, what's the matter? Did, did they, is she? Oh Auntie!!!!!" I started crying and shaking myself but when I saw a little figure in the corner I stopped. Jumping to my feet, I ran towards Jenny. "What did you do? What was so bad that you couldn't come back? Auntie Alice and uncle Jasper were terrified!!! Me too!!! You are like a sister to me!" I gave up taking and decided to show her instead. I showed her Auntie Alice's break down, when uncle Jasper cradled me, trying to get me to calm down, me when I thought she was dead. Then I thought what if he killed you?? Hun? Did you think of what Alice and Jasper would do??? She pulled her hand away from mine then and ran to her room. I stayed back to find out why Carlisle was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: her punishment

APOV

I gave Jenny 2 days before going up stairs to talk to her. The last time she was out was when Carlisle took her hunting yesterday. The reason he was here was because she didn't feel like she could talk to us by herself. I understood, but was still embarrassed that my dad had to help me with MY daughter. Jenny sure does use her tracking skills when she needs them, that's how she found us. I walked into her room and found her doing homework. "Jenny," I started, "What was going thro your head? Listen to me!" I took her cheeks in my hand and forced her to look at me. "François is dangerous!!! I've told you before and I will tell you again!!!! He is dangerous!!!!" I lightened my tone "Now, Jenny, you have an option. You not only scared me, but you scared Jasper, who thinks of you as his little baby girl. You also scared Nessie who thinks of you as a sister and finally, though I do not consider it inappropriate, you turned to Carlisle when you were afraid to come home, so, of the four, who do you feel should punish you?" She said, very low, "You" "okay," I started, "Jenny, why am I punishing you?" She mumbled, "Cause I broke your rule and went out with François, lied to Nessie, stayed out past appropriate times to stayed out, stole a car, and turned to Carlisle after wards." She what????? "You stole a car???" "Yeah one that…." Something else caught my attention. " You're not in being punished for going to Carlisle. I want you to think of them as your family too. So, for the four things you did wrong, you will be grounded for four weeks. No phone, no computer, no magazines, no TV. You will go to school, stay with Nessie at all free periods, and lunch, you will go home with her every night and once you get home, the only reason you will leave is to go hunting with Jasper or me. And you will also get a spanking because, Jenny we thought you were dead!!!!" if I was able to cry, I would have Once she had left François, I must have bee

been blocking all the thoughts because I did not see her with Carlisle. "Do you agree with your punishment?" I asked once I pulled myself back together. She nodded so I stood up and motioned or her to do the same. Then I put my foot on the bed and motioned for her to lie over my legs and started to slapped her very fast and after 3 minutes, she was squirming so fast that I finally stopped and pulled her up into a hug. " I love you," I said. "I love you too" she responded. This better work!


End file.
